Country balls fan-fiction: Alternate History of Europe, The new era and war. Episode 3: The War And new allies.
Years: 1940-2003 The Freedom Force has been attacking their respective enemy countries the war has lasted for years because the Nazis kept retaliating, then something happens in India. Year 1943 Imperial State of Iran: Great I have to deal with this so Japan and the Ottoman Empire won’t loose territory in India. The Imperial State of Iran fights against a rebel group known as the National Indian Army the army of the rebel government known as Azad Hindi, they are led by Subhas Chandra Bose. Azad Hindi: March to Delhi, March to Victory. No More Shah tyranny. Imperial State of Iran: Oh no, NO WAY PUNK!! Republic of Great Britain: Wait Iran, not a good idea, I have a plan. Imperial State of Iran: Fine. Treaty of India The Azad Hindi shall give India independence however they must be a puppet government to the Imperial State of Iran. Signed: Azad Hindi Imperial State of Iran. Imperial State of Iran: Welcome Azad Hindi my sl- Azad Hindi: I am not considered a slave Master, consider me a friend, a loyal friend Master. Imperial State of Iran: Sure, now can you please help Japan and the Ottoman Empire with me. Azad Hindi: I will my friend, LONG LIVE THE NEW SHAH! LONG LIVE FREE INDIA!!!! The Imperial State of Iran with Azad Hindi helps the Ottoman Empire and Japan, The Imperial State reveals that they have created a puppet state in India to help them fight the war in Hawaii. The Empire of Japan and The Ottoman Empire are happy for their ally. Then China becomes the People’s Republic of China after being liberated by Mao Zedong, they become allies of The Soviet Union and be neutral, North Korea does the same thing after Kim II Sung comes to power. Year 1953 Soviet Kingdom of Egypt: Oh SNAP!!! Egyptian Rebels: DOWN WITH THE MONARCHY!!! DOWN WITH THE GOVERNMENT BECAUSE OF THEIR LOYALTIES TO THE SOVIET UNION!!!! Egyptian Rebels overthrow the Pro-Soviet Puppet Monarchs (Muhammad Ali Dynasty) and create the new Socialist Government known as the United Arab Republic. The Yugoslavian Soviet Puppet Government was conquered by Josip Broz Tito who created the Yugoslavian SFR which becomes just an ally of The Soviet Union. Soviet Romania has been conquered by Communist General Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej who created the Socialist Republic of Romania which still remains a puppet state of the Soviet Union. Soviet Union: Now then Yugoslavia what shall we call our alliance Yugoslavian SFR: The Socialist Federation Soviet Union: Okay then. Hey Egypt wanna United Arab Republic: I know what you’re going to Soviet Union: No no I just want to be allies. United Arab Republic: Sure, I’m fine with being allies, however I want to meet with Iran to give me Syria. Soviet Union: Okay The leaders of the United Arab Republic with Soviet Diplomats speak with Iran. Treaty of Persoplis. - Egypt (the United Arab Republic) shall annex Syria. Signed - The Imperial State of Iran - Soviet Union - The United Arab Republic The year is now 1969. Then in Libya something happens. Libyan rebels and Gaddafi: DOWN WITH THE CAPITALIST GOVERNOR!!! Soviet Union: Wait Libya why did you appoint a capitalist. Libya: I thought it was a good idea since he was Arab, but he had trillions of mistresses and daughters living in paradise and he’s not lending money like a true loyalist and Now we have rebels. Soviet Union: It’s ALL YOUR FAULT LIBYA! YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT AS A SOVIET REPUBLIC NOW I’M SANCTIONING YOU!!!! Libya: Fine The Soviet Union has helped Libyan rebels overthrow the capitalist governor and kill him with his mistresses and daughters, thus Gaddafi takes control of Libya creating the Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya. Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya: LONG LIVE NEW LIBYA!!!!! Soviet Union: Welcome Libya, wanna be friends. Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya: Sure pal. Soviet Union: Great Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya: Well since I’m friends with you then I’m safe because you’re out of the war. Soviet Union: Yeah we’re safe. United Arab Republic: I knew Gaddafi would liberate you. Yugoslavian SFR: Welcome to the Socialist Federation Libya. Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya: Thank you. Soviet Union: Hey Britain, I got new allies and I’m joining the war now. Republic of Great Britain: Wow finally because this war is going on for far too long. The Soviet Union purges annexed Poland and brings it back under the control of the RRROH. RRROH: Hey Germany, for trying to promote the Romanian fascist party known as the Iron guard to dominate me, you’re gonna die!!!! Nazi Germany: In your dreams sub-human filth The RRROH attacks Germany and then the Norwegian Empire attacks Germany with Britain again. They succeeded in overthrowing The Nazi regime and The RRROH takes over Germany but the attack backfired on RRROH as the Iron Guard Leader Veron Cazadu assassinates Miklos Horthy making him ruler of the RLROH. Revolutionary Legionare Republic of Hungary: A new age of Christianity will come with a new god Archangel Michael who shall rule a belovlence long live Archangel Michael, down with the filthy Non-Catholics Imperial State of Fascist Italy: Wanna be friends? RLROH: Sure. The RLROH becomes a member of the Fascist powers. Now known as the Catholic Powers. Year 1979, Fransisco Franco has died in 1975 as a rebellion broke out and Spain becomes a Constitutional Monarchy, Mussolini has died and The monarchy ends the Fascist Party to go back to the Kingdom of Italy, both join the Freedom Force. Iraq liberates itself from a Soviet Puppet State and becomes Baathist Iraq as Soviet Warlord and Military strongman Saddam Hussein and it conquers Kuwait. Soviet Union: Hey Iraq wanna be allies Baathist Iraq: Heck Yeah, if it wasn’t you annexing me as a Soviet State I would have not gained independence without a violent revolution. Yugoslavian SFR: Welcome to the Socialist Federation Iraq. Baathist Iraq: Thanks The Soviet Union, Yugoslavian SFR, Socialist Republic of Romania, Imperial Soviet State of Bulgaria, The Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya, The United Arab Republic, Baathist Iraq, North Korea and China join the war against the Revolutionary Legionare Republic of Hungary with the rest of the allies. They win the war and the RLROH now returns back to the RRROH as the Iron Guard is put to hard labor by the Soviet Union. The war has been won by the Freedom Force as the Socialist Federation joins forces with Freedom Force in hopes that another war won’t spread.